In The M&M's Jail
by Shaundi My Shawty
Summary: Andrew suddenly goes to a jail, then heads in the lesbian path.


One day my happy life with my family came to an end. I was put into a police car. I was scared, I kicked and punched the door and couldn't open it. A sudden rumble and a jolt, as the cop-car I was in took me away from my home of 11 years. It wasn't long before we bumped along a dirt road, all I could see were tree tops from the rear seat, then a sudden stop. "Where the fuck am I?" I see a poster of Ms. Green, my biggest fear. My owners carried me into a prison, I saw my mom leaving. "Fucking come back you ugly bitch or I will rape you in your sleep, you failed miscarriage!" I said, she didn't hear me. I heard the car drive away as she laughed. Green M&M's became nearer. A cop put me out on a table. I was held down, I was poked and probed, lots of probing, needles stuck into me in places only I have touched before, then they stripped me down, throwing away my "I Hate SuperFinePaper" shirt. then I was carried into a big room. I saw bitches like me in the jail cells. they looked sad and mad. I was grabbed by the back of my neck and put into one of the jail cells. What is going on, I wondered. there is still hope that my family will be back, surely they will not miss me. I felt like crying, does anyone give a shit about me? Soon the lights went out, the Green M&M posters weren't visible anymore, it became very quiet except for another annoying bitch in the same cell as mine. She would later become my friend, her name is Noah Burke, it was her first day here too. My cell is large. I can stand, walk in circles and lay down, when I'm in my worn out bunk bed at night I have to be careful not to fall on top of Noah. I can piss and shit in the large box of M&M's next to the bed. "Fuck, my parents ratted me out to the cops!" I just covered my eyes and tried to sleep. Soon the lights came on. Oh shit! Is it time to wake up ALREADY? I'm getting out of this M&M hell-nightmare, I knew it! I knew it! More faces came and went, some looked at me but I didn't recognize any. M&M's everywhere, the posters scares me. M&M's were put in front of me. I can't eat, I don't feel hungry. the po-po came in, checked my clothes with a security check and hung a chart in front of my cell. I don't know what it says. It was a long night, lights went out again. I feel alone and horny now, don't know what's going to happen to me in jail. shitty days like these would follow. People came in, other bitches put their hands through the bars, reaching out "Fuck me! Fuck me!" I tried that, no one even looked my way. there were very pretty bitches in some of the cells that I fucked, doesn't anyone like Andrew? Noah Burke still cried. I can't tell her everything will be okay. I guess I will never go home. I saw people opening other cells, saying "how sexy!", what about me? I'm sexy too. I started marking all the days on the wall behind my cell. I started to sneeze, sometimes it had a little blood in it. Is that why I'm not being taken out of jail? Soon M&M's Christmas decorations were hung on the walls, a small M&M's Christmas tree stood on a table near by. I wonder if Noah will get a dildo? I used to fuck the M&M Christmas tree at home, it was much sexier and prettier. I would sometimes grope some ornaments or they would fall to the floor. My parents would get mad. I wonder if they give a shit about me? Will they come and see me in my green M&M's jail uniform? Poor Noah Burke still cries, it is a sad time for all of us. Some more days of just fucking or getting fucked passed, my legs don't feel right, I want to give up. I saw cards with dildos and hearts hanging on the walls, none were for me. I don't feel sexually loved. I'm just an M&M now. One day, months later, some fat bitch with a "This Is Why I'm A Lesbian" hat came in, she was missing a few teeth. What the fuck, I'll wave my hands at her, thank god she is a lesbian, I see Noah Burke's hand extending upward into my view. she looked at my chart, she seemed sexually aroused, but not at me, at Noah. I laid back down, I just wanted to die. A few minutes passed, all a sudden my cell door rattled and opened, I was put into a lambourgini. Am I leaving here?! I looked back at the wall, over 150 marks were on it, more I could count. I saw the fat bitch filling out paper work. she said "put them in my lesbian car". I'm so thrilled, I want to cry out. I felt so bad for the others who waved their hands for sex. I was picked. I loved to finally leave all the fuck-buddies I had made, especially Noah Burke, I will hate her the most. Soon the car rumbles to a start, a jolt, and we are on our way. here's the bumpy dirt road again, I'm not scared now. M&M's were everywhere and soon the M&M's faded. Where am I going now? I didn't seem to care. It's a long ride, I'm hot. We stopped for water along the way, finally not chocolate or M&M's, and that is when I caught a glimpse of Noah Burke! She was so scared, her eyes huge, I told sher we won't be okay now, I was sure of it. We rumbled again, I went to sleep. Soon I heard a clinking of chains on a gate being opened. I tried to keep my balance as me and my submissive fuck-buddy bitch, Noah Burke, made our way past other really sexy bitches down a trail. They all seemed so happy and horny! My nose kept twitching, so many smells, fresh air without M&M's felt so good! I saw the sunshine for the first time in months. "Andrew you ugly piece of shit!" We were let out of the lambourgini. I ran under a table and Noah Burke ran up the stairs, the fat bitch went outside. the fat bitch came back in and opened up expensive seashell chocolate I had never tasted before, I ate and ate! she picked me up and fucked me, she said "nobody cares for you". Who IS this lesbian! I later made a friend with some bitch named Jade Lepore, she told me the fat bitch's name was SuperFinePaper. She said "she will be your pimp and will fuck you very much". I got to finally meet up with Noah Burke. We both looked out the upstairs windows together and couldn't wait to get to go outside! I saw trees swaying in the wind, I saw rain, it was the bright sunshine I loved the most. I hadn't seen the the sun in so many months! One day, SuperFinePaper put me in her butt and carried me out doors. I smelled beautiful flowers, it was springtime. I remember them from home. My nose wouldn't stop twitching. I let out a big sneeze. SuperFinePaper was bothered by it, she said "FUCK YOU ANDREW, THIS IS WHY I'M LESBIAN." I began to think that Noah is why I wasn't wanted. "I can't wait to go to fucking Disneyland SuperFinePaper! Please let me go out pf your rape dungeon now you stupid hoe!" She said in a few more weeks...And within a few weeks I was out doors! I chased bitches so I could fuck them, I fucked sexy Christmas trees, I thrusted so fast! I saw dicks and pussies. I went up to other bitches, some were so beautiful, but it didn't seem to matter to SuperFinePaper what we looked like, we were all a happy prostitute family.


End file.
